Rose Garden
by Angel Kiss Hikari
Summary: Amu receives a card. The card says that she should come to the park. But why must she go to the park? And what will happen?


**Hey everyone! **This is my first fanfic (on fanfiction, I mean) and I hope you'll enjoy it nyan!  
I know it sucks, but bear with me!

**Disclaimer: **Pearl doesn't own Shugo Chara!, Peach-Pit does. Really, the Japanese people own everything .

**Rose Garden**

Amu lay down on her bed. That day had been the hardest, for she had hunted seven X-eggs, without any help from the others.

"Amu-chan, cheer up!" Ran shouted, a little too loud, in Amu's ear.

"Hey, you have no right to say that! You didn't do anything today!"

"Wasn't she in chara-nari with you the whole day?" A deep voice said.

"That's true, but I did most… Hey, who's there?" Amu tried to see who it was, but she couldn't see it for the lights were off.

"Don't you recognize me, Amu?" Amu suddenly knew who he was, because of the way he said her name.

"Ikuto!" she shouted, "W-what are you doing here?! H-hentai!" She threw the pillow that was under her head at him. But, of course, Ikuto caught it easily.

"I just came to drop something off. Catch." He threw the pillow at Amu, and it hit her in the face.

"Hey! What was that fo-"But she noticed that Ikuto was already gone. She noticed that something was inside the pillow, and she got it out.

It was a single, pink rose. And it had a little card attached to it, which read:

'Amu,

Come to the park tomorrow at 8.00 pm.

Ikuto.'

"The park?" Amu thought out loud.

"What's with the park, Amu-chan desu?" Suu asked her.

"…it says that she has to go there tomorrow." Miki said, after reading the card.

"Really? Did Ikuto ask you to do that?" Ran asked, surprised.

"No, it was Santa Claus, who just happened to be here." Miki answered, clearly annoyed by Ran's ignorance.

"Santa Claus? Really desu? What's he doing here in Japan at this time of year desu?"

"It's winter, he could be here!" Ran sounded excited.

"But, it was Christmas a week ago desu?"

"He could be here… to see his wife!"

"Why would his wife be here desu?"

"I don't know, maybe Rudolph got sick and she had to take care of him…"

"Rudolph's sick?! We have to help him desu…"

Amu sighed, ignoring the talking of her Shugo Chara. This just meant that tomorrow was going to be another hard day…

The next day

"Hurry up, Amu-chan; you're going to be late!" Ran said.

"You could.. help, you know.." Amu managed to say while running.

"Ho-, oh, of course!" Ran stopped, and said:

"From a girl who won't be on time, to a girl who will! Chara change! Hoppu, steppu, jumppu!"

The X-shaped hairpin in Amu's hair turned to a heart, and she suddenly began running really fast.

And, luckily, she was just in time.

"Come." Ikuto appeared behind her and walked away again, Amu following him, and Ran, Miki, Suu and Yoru floating after them.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked, but Ikuto didn't answer.

When he stopped, they were at a garden, which was full of closed roses. At this time of year you hardly saw any roses.

'This must be where he got that rose…' Amu thought. "Wow, it's beautiful!"

Ikuto simply smiled. 'But what a smile! … Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that! I like Tadase-kun!' But, she couldn't help blushing.

Suddenly, she heard a helicopter. "Kyaa!" She heard her Shugo Chara say. Amu turned around and saw that they were being attacked by X-eggs. So Amu could neither chara change nor chara-nari. But how would she be able to save them?

"Ikuto, help me!" She asked the cat for help, but he walked away.

"Sorry, I can't help." She heard him say.

"Hey, Ikuto, nya, isn't this mean? We shouldn't be doing this, especially not to Amu!" Yoru said.

"I can't help her, and you know that. So if you want to help her so badly, go for yourself."

"Maybe I will nya!" And with that, Yoru flew back to Amu. "Amu!"

"Yoru? Why aren't you following Ikuto?" She said, surprised.

"I can't leave you here alone, can I nya?"

"But, how can you help me?"

"Hmm…" Then he said, more to himself than to Amu, "Well, Eru and Iru did it, so why wouldn't I?"

"Wait! You're not talking about that, are you?"

"Yes I am! How else could we help them?"

"…" Amu thought about it for a second, "Okay."

The Humpty Lock began to shine.

"Watashi no kokoro, unrokko!" The light engulfed the two of them.

"Chara-nari! Amulet Cat!" Amu had cat ears, a tail, cat-like paws and feet, a bell around her neck, and a very, very revealing outfit.

"Okay, now what can I do? Yoru?"

"I don't know, why don't you try something like Ichigo in Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"I'll try, but- wait, how do you know Tokyo Mew Mew? Wait… don't tell me… Ikuto watches it!"

"…" Yoru didn't answer.

"Oh well, let's try something…" Then she shouted: "Night Bell Bell!"

A staff appeared in her hands, black, with a bell on it, and purple ribbons.

"What now? I always go wrong with this." Amu said, remembering the first time she use Heart Rod.

"How about something like: Ribon Night Meow?"

"Yoru, you know that it's very disturbing that the Shugo Chara of a perverted high scholar can think of something like that? Oh well, I can't sink any lower than this really revealing outfit, so," she held the staff in front of her and shouted: "Ribon Night Meow!"

A black light came from it, and it hit the X-eggs, and they stopped.

"Now! Hit them again!" Yoru would've shouted, but since he was already in Amu's head, he didn't for he didn't want to give her a headache.

"Let me think…" Amu thought, and then shouted: "Ribon Night Purr!"

The black light was now, even though it sounds strange, much brighter.

When the light vanished, the X-eggs were purified and flew away.

"Good work Amu!" Yoru said, since the chara-nari was undone.

"Thanks Amu-chan!"

"Well done!"

"Wow, with that power, you'll be able to help Rudolph desu!"

But, suddenly, another voice sounded.

"Nice work Amu-chan! You really sparkled!"

Amu turned around and saw her diamond egg.

"Daiya?"

"Yes! Hold on a second…" the egg hatched. "It's me!" Daiya smiled brightly.

"Why?" Amu couldn't say much more than that.

"Didn't I tell you that I would return when you would sparkle again?"

"Welcome back Daiya!" Ran, Miki and Suu said at the same time.

Suddenly, the Humpty Lock, again, started to shine.

"Eh?" Was all that Amu could say before it began.

"Watashi no kokoro, unrokku!" The light again engulfed her and, this time, Daiya.

"Chara-nari, Amulet Daiya!"

"Wow! I did a chara-nari with Daiya!" Amu was really happy.

Amu looked around. All the roses had bloomed, because of the light of the transformation.

"Poor roses, they'll freeze." A familiar voice said. Amu turned around and saw Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu blushed again, so that she herself looked like a rose.

"Well, I guess we have to keep them warm." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

But instead of calling him 'hentai', to his surprise, Amu suddenly kissed him.

'Daiya! What are you doing?'

"I'm making you sparkle!"

'How is this sparkling?'

"Kisses are sparkly, of course."

As suddenly as she began it, Amu broke off the kiss.

"Sorry… Daiya made me do that…" Amu was now blushing so hard that it looked like she might explode.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ikuto leaned in and kissed Amu.

And, this time without Daiya doing it, Amu kissed back.

"Oh, and in my defense, Utau made me watch it."

"Yeah right." Amu said back and leaned in again.

"So, she's not going to help Rudolph desu?"

**The End**

**Thanks for reading!  
**I really hope you enjoyed this stupid, short story.  
I can't do better.  
Please review!! nyan

_"Hey desu! Hurry up, we should help Rudolph! desu!_


End file.
